


90 minutes in heaven

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 90 minutes in a warehouse, Minor spoilers for Fourteen's most recent body, Other, Probably non-canonical after the next episode, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Grand helps Fourteen escape. Part of that involves hiding in a warehouse.Among other things.





	90 minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alix, for this wonderful idea, and to Riley, for betaing (and helping as always).

Breaking in is a lot easier than Grand expected, or maybe it’s just because usually things have a tendency to go so awry that he has to scrap several plans to find something that works. It’s probably the company he keeps. He rolls his eyes to himself, flattened against the wall as he waits for the guard (only one! Child’s play) to walk past.

 

Grand waits the space of two breaths before peering back around the corner -- it’s clear, just like it’s supposed to be. Only one more door between him and Fourteen. And then all the rest of the doors to get them both back out again.

 

Easy.

 

The door doesn’t even have a combination, just a swipe card lock, easy enough to hack even without Gig around. The room beyond is dim, lit only by the faint glow of the pods. Luckily, there’s enough of them to see by, even if it does make for a decidedly creepy lighting effect.

 

“Hey, uh, Fourteen?” whispers Grand. “You in here?”

 

A body sits up sharply, startling him. It’s much bigger than Fourteen’s previous body.

 

“Fourteen?”

 

“Yes,” says the body that is apparently Fourteen.

 

“Uh, hey. Let’s go.”

 

Fourteen nods. “Give me a hand getting out of this thing?”

 

It takes Grand a moment to realise they mean the pod. In their new body it looks like kind of a tight fit. Grand grips their hand, bracing a foot on the side of the pod to help them pull themselves free.

 

When they stand, dripping pod-goo onto the floor, Grand can see they’re  _ definitely _ much bigger than their previous body, towering over him as they shake some of the excess goo off their etched metal skin. Grand has to tilt his head up to make eye contact.

 

“You good?”

 

“Yes,” says Fourteen. They pause. “You?”

 

“I will be when we get out of here,” says Grand, “come on.”

 

He pauses at the door, peering out before he motions Fourteen to follow him.

 

Grand looks over his shoulder. “It shouldn’t be too hard, getting in here was a piece of cake--”

 

A alarm sounds from the pod room.

 

Fourteen makes a sound like steam escaping, possibly laughter, but just as easily annoyance. Grand doesn’t know this new body of theirs well enough yet.

 

“Ah, um, this way--” 

 

Grand walks quickly down the corridor, leading them both to what definitely should be (according to Grand’s memory) a fire exit but instead is a storage area, crates piled high in maze-like stacks.

 

“Uh--”

 

There’s the sound of footsteps behind them, so Grand quickly pulls Fourteen inside, trying to put as much crate distance between them and the door. He presses himself flat against the wall of crates, pressing a hand to Fourteen’s chest to keep them in a similar position as he tries to breathe as quietly as possible.

 

Distantly, he can still hear the alarm. Okay. So maybe getting out  _ wouldn’t _ be as easy as getting in had been.

 

The footsteps thunder past the door. Grand puts a hand to his gun, just in case.

 

The sound of footsteps fades, and Grand lets out a long breath, relaxing back against the crates.

 

“See?” says Grand, “I told you, getting out of here will be--”

 

The footsteps return, this time accompanied by the sharp bark of a voice, too muffled through the wall to make out words but the tone unmistakably an order. Grand tenses, his hand going back to his weapon as he moves to step forward, only to be stopped by Fourteen pulling on the back of his shirt.

 

“What--”

 

Fourteen pulls him close, putting one of their hands over his mouth, basically covering the entire lower half of his face.

 

“There are no cameras on our current position,” says Fourteen, “They do not know that we are in here. Firing on them will most certainly change that.”

 

Grand makes a muffled sound of protest, trying to wriggle out of Fourteen’s grip. The only indication that they’re even affected by his attempt is the slight tightening of their grip on his shirt. Grand lets out an annoyed breath through his nose. Fourteen shushes him. Grand glares at them, ignoring the flare of heat in his cheeks.

 

There’s still the sound of people walking past, less urgent now but still clearly patrolling. Grand curls his fingers around Fourteen’s hand to pull it away.

 

“So what’s your plan? Just wait here until they leave?” whispers Grand. “‘Cause it kind of seems like they’re not going anywhere.”

 

“They will go back to their original patrols eventually,” says Fourteen calmly. “Then we can leave without incident.”

 

“You don’t know that,” says Grand, “they could decide to check in here and  _ then _ what are we going to do?”

 

“If they open the door then we will leave by it,” says Fourteen, “There will be no need for violence.”

 

“Says you,” mutters Grand.

 

“Yes,” says Fourteen, tightening their grip on him, “Says me.”

 

Grand makes a face, trying again to wriggle out of Fourteen’s hold. This plan is so  _ stupid _ , they can’t really expect him just to  _ stay here and wait _ \-- Fourteen tightens their hold on him again, pulling him flush against them and wrapping their arms around him. Their new body is cool even through his clothes. He tries to reach for his gun-- not to hurt them, just to know he could, if he needed to use it to get them out -- but Fourteen has his arms pinned against his sides.

 

“Let me go,” says Grand, trying for  _ dangerous _ but his voice coming out a little too breathy to get there.

 

“No,” says Fourteen.

 

“ _ Fourteen-- _ ” says Grand, shifting, trying to find a weak point in their new body, “come on, don’t be ridiculous--”

 

“I am not being ridiculous,” says Fourteen, “I am enacting the best course of action to keep as safe until we can leave.” They pause. “It would be easier if you would stay  _ still _ .”

 

Grand squirms in response, more out of the hope that he can annoy them into loosening their grip. It half works -- they shift, changing their grip to encircle both of Grand’s wrist in one hand, the other sliding around his waist to keep him tight against them. Grand inhales sharply.

 

He-- listen. In any other circumstance, maybe this is something he would find annoying. But he has to focus. Fourteen’s plan here is bad. His plan is good. He needs to convince Fourteen to let him go so he can get them out, not focus in on the burn in his arms as Fourteen holds his wrists tight, or on the way they’re surrounding him, keeping him pinned in place against them-- 

 

Grand swallows hard, and tries to shift his hips away from Fourteen but it’s a hopeless case. He tries to think of something else (the imminent danger! Independance! Baseball!) but it doesn’t seem to help his current situation.

 

“Hey,” says Grand, really,  _ really  _ trying for a casual tone, “Fourteen, listen--”

 

Fourteen pushes one of their legs between his and Grand gasps, body moving before he can get ahold of himself. His face  _ burns _ .

 

“We will wait,” says Fourteen, their voice as calm as ever, “that does not mean we will do nothing with this time.”

 

They shift their leg and Grand bites his lip, shuddering.

 

“I don’t know that this is the best idea,” says Grand.

 

Fourteen’s face shifts in an approximation of an eyebrow raising. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Grand swallows again, looks to the ground. “...No.”

 

“Good,” says Fourteen, and grinds him down sharply onto their leg.

 

Grand bites down on his lip to muffle his groan. Fourteen’s hold on him means that he barely has any room to move apart from small shifts of his hips, all the friction totally in Fourteen’s control. He rubs his cheek on Fourteen’s cool chest, trying to use their body to muffle himself. 

 

He can feel a whirring inside them, mixed with the please rumble of their vocal box. “See? This is a good plan.”

 

Grand would argue, but he’s using the last shreds of his control to keep himself quiet. It’s not an easy task, especially when Fourteen releases his waist and slides a hand into his hair, pulling on it almost experimentally. Grand presses his face into their chest, muffling a moan, which only encourages them.

 

Without Fourteen’s grip on Grand’s waist he’s free to move as much as he wants, rolling his hips against them. 

 

“Fourteen--” gasps Grand.

 

Fourteen shushes him again, letting go of his hair to cover his mouth again. It’s much less annoying than when they last did it, and Grand moans, part of him grateful that they’re muffling the sound.

 

Grand shudders, his hips losing rhythm. They let go of his wrists, leaving him floundering for a moment before they slide their free arm around his waist to pull him close again. Grand shudders, letting out a thin whine. 

 

“Fourteen,  _ please _ ,” says Grand, voice cracking.

 

Fourteen smoothes a hand down his spine, the sensation enough to make Grand’s legs buckle under him, their leg between his the only thing that keeps him from collapsing. He runs his hands along their arms, across their chest, searching for purchase, his hips making small, shuddering motions all the while.

 

“Very well,” says Fourteen, and flips their positions so quickly it makes Grand’s head swim.

 

They gather his wrists again, pinning them on the crates above him while their other hand runs down his chest, cold through the fabric of his shirt.

 

Grand arches his back. “ _ Please _ .”

 

Fourteen tilts their head, pressing the heel of his hand to Grand. Grand barely manages to bite back the sound he makes. Fourteen does it again, slower this time, the dark slit of their visor focused on his face, before they slip their hand inside the waist of his pants. Grand thrusts up towards them, his hands scrabbling at the crate behind him, already feeling as though his on a knife’s edge.

 

Fourteen presses in close, surrounding his vision, and it’s that, more than anything, that send him over the edge. 

 

Fourteen lets go of his wrists to catch him, keeping him pressed to the crates as he shudders through his orgasm. Grand rests his forehead on Fourteen’s chest, taking deep breaths and waiting for his pounding heart to slow.

 

The first thing he notices outside of the to of them is that there’s no more sounds of footsteps outside.

 

He clears his throat. “We should probably, uh. Get out of here.”

 

“Yes,” says Fourteen, “Are you--”

 

“I’m good,” says Grand, “I uh.”

 

“No thanks necessary,” says Fourteen, “I knew you would see that my plan was the better way, if you had the right encouragement.”

 

Grand makes a face. “That was part of your plan?”

 

“Oh no,” says Fourteen, “That part was for my own enjoyment.”

 

Grand feels his face flush again, and he rubs the back of his neck, pressing his lips together for a moment to gather himself.

 

“Right. Uh. So.” Grand clears his throat. “We’ll go out of here, and then I’m pretty sure there’s some exit doors in the next corridor over. If we can get to it without being spotted we’re basically home free.”

 

“Why don’t we go through those doors?” says Fourteen, pointing behind them.

 

“What?” 

 

Grand leans around them. There, right in front of him, is the fire exit.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that was there?”

 

Fourteen shrugs. “You seemed like you were enjoying yourself.”

 

Grand’s cheeks feel hot. “Well. I-- Y’know--” He swallows. “Let’s just get out of here.”

 

Fourteen nods, and follows him to the fire exit.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
